


Käsi

by rainfox



Series: Käsi [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfox/pseuds/rainfox
Summary: Saatanan tonttu käy Lehdon hermoille. Jotenkin siitä on päästävä. Tietämättään Rokka antaa nerokkaan idean.AU jossa lähetti ehtii varoittaa ensimmäistä kivääriä.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 24/12/18 Editoitu ja jaettu lukuihin, jotta olisi helpompi lukea. 
> 
> Ensimmäisen version postasin tumppuuni. Varmaan puolet sanamäärästä on lähes suoraa Linna -lainausta, koska why not.

Riitaoja laski kämmenensä matalan konkelon rungolle. Hän sulki silmänsä. Mielessä häivähti ajatus venäläissotilaasta, jonka takaraivon luoti lävisti.

     - Eläkä saatana liiku sitten, Lehto komensi. Silmät kiinni Riitaoja nyökkäsi. Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa ryhmänjohtajaansa, ettei näkisi tämän inhoon kääntyvää kapeahuulista suuta. Kilpikaarna puun rungolla oli märkää. Kädet tahtoivat herpaantua tärisemään, mutta Riitaoja puristi rystyset valkoisina sormenpäitä kaarnan koloihin. Mitä hän oikeastaan pelkäsi? Sitä ivaako, kun ei edes tämän kerran pystynyt seisomaan paikallaan?

 

Laukaus soi korvissa. Oli kuin se olisi ollut lähtöisin korviahuumaavasta kivusta, joka räjähti soimaan Riitaojan kämmeneen ja turrutti ranteen ja koko käsivarren.

      Riitaoja räpytteli silmiään kuin eksynyt pöllö. Nimetön roikkui ihan kuin pelkän lihanpalan varassa. Turhaan koetti hän pidellä kättä rintaansa vasten. Vasen käsi oli kuppina oikean alla, niin että molemmat tulivat vereen.

      - Eis saatana, Vanhala mutisi. Verta tuntui olevan kaikkialla. Olihan sitä nähty pahempaakin, mutta laukauksen houkuttelemina paikalle hakeutuneet miehet vilkuilivat toisiaan hermostuneina kuin koulupojat. - Älkää, Riitaoja valitti. - Menkää. En minä...

 

Joku oli jo hakenut Koskelankin paikalle. Tämä tutkaili joukkuettaan vakavasti.

\- Olik sun pakko juur oikeaan tähdätä, Vanhala jatkoi muminaansa hiljaa kuin itselleen puhuen. - Minä ihmettelen kauhiasti.

\- Jaha pojat, Koskela sanoi. Lehto irrotteli rauhassa hylsyä kivääristään. Tuntuihan se tarpeettomalta julmuudelta. Eräänlainen armonlaukaus, mutta siinäkin tuntui näkyvän hiljaisen alikersantin kauna heikkoja ja pelokkaita kohtaan. - Se on parasta hakea sitten lääkintämies.

 

****

 

Riitaojan sormet olivat kylmästä valkoiset. Se puri niitä. Kynsinauhat olivat verillä ja itse kynnet järsitty tyngiksi. Vaan kerrankin se seisoi niin kuin mies. Silmiä kuitenkin puristi niin tiukkaan kiinni, että kulmakarva melkein osui poskeen.

      Lehto tähtäsi. Vesinoro valui niskaan. Lehto pyöräytti hartiaa ympäri ja tähtäsi uudestaan. Vasenkätinen, hän ajatteli. Riitaoja on vasenkätinen.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Marssin loputtua oli yksi konekivääri pitänyt irrottaa omasta joukkueesta Sarkolan avuksi. - Ensimmäinen lähtee, Lehto oli sanonut. Sen vuoksi muut nyt talsivat hidasta kyräilevää tahtia Lehdon perässä. Sarkolan joukkuetta ei näkynyt. Olisi heidän pitänyt se jo saavuttaa.

\- Palataan, Rahikainen sanoi ja Riitaojan kireät olkapäät rentoutuivat hiukan.

\- Lopeta jumalauta se mutinas, kuului miesten edestä Lehdon vihainen kuiskaus. - Jumalauta, minä en suo kuoville niitä naamanliikkeitä, kun se sais nähdä mun palanneen kesken takaisin.

      Lehdon ääni kohosi vähitellen kireään falsettiin. Pelkäsikö se? Ei, sellaiset tunteet olivat kai alikersantille täysin vieraita.

\- Yksi menköön hakemaan apua. Mutta ottakaa huomioon, että porukka on jo tiellä eikä enää siellä mistä lähdettiin, Lehto ohjeisti toisia oman kaatumisensa varalle.

 

Lehdon leveä selkä katosi pimeään runkojen väliin. Riitaoja tunsi yhtä aikaa helpotusta ja kauhua Lehdon hävitessä näköpiiristä.

\- Tul takasin sieltä, vieras ääni sanoi Riitaojan korvan juuresta ja sai hänet kompastumaan kuusenkarahkaan.

\- Mikä saatanan kärppä se sinä olet? Rahikainen sähisi toiselta puolen. - Tolla tavalla hiiviskellään.

\- Huutaakko olis pitänyt? Ammukkaa tänne, hohoi.

       Vastaus vaikutti tyydyttävän Rahikaisen.

\- Ei ne ole siellä, lähetti sanoi. - Meinaan Sarkolan joukkue. Lähetettiin sanomaan. Eivät päässeet tielle saakka.

\- Jonkun tarttee mennä sanomaan Lehdolle, Vanhala sanoi.

\- Kai se nyt itsekin huomaa, etteivät ne siellä ole.

 

Niin olikin Lehto lähtenyt etenemään takaisinpäin, mutta ei siksi, ettei ollut nähnyt jälkeäkään joukkueesta, jota heidät oli lähetetty tavoittamaan. Riitaojan kompurointi hänen korviinsa oli kantautunut ja sen jälkeen Vanhalan ja Rahikaisen äänekäs kuiskuttelu. - Naamat umpeen, saatana, Lehto sihisi heti lähemmäs päästyään. - Ei tässä missään ompeluseurassa olla.

      Mutta niin vain nakutti jostain miehen polven korkeudelta tulemaan siistiä tikkiä kuin vastarasvatusta Signeristä. Lehto kaatui.

 

Lehto kaatui. Lehto kaatui. Riitaojan väsymyksen täyttämässä kallokopassa yksinkertaisten sanojen merkitys muuttui. Siinä missä Riitaoja salaa ajatteli oman pelkonsa olevan kuin lamppu joka varmasti ennen pitkää houkuttaisi vihollisen luodit kohteeseensa, Lehdon horjumaton valmius vaikka kuolla kunhan ei joutunut puhumaan isänmaasta ja sen ylevistä arvoista tuntui toimivan vastakkaisena voimana. Jos Lehto saattoi kuolla, mitä toivoa oli heillä muilla?

 

****

 

Tihuttavan sateen läpi ensimmäisen kiväärin miehet ilmaantuivat puunrunkojen lomaan. Kun Rahikainen kantoi jalustaa ja Vanhala varsinaista, Lehdon tehtäväksi oli jäänyt taluttaa sekavia puhelevaa Riitaojaa. Toisella puolella käveli näön vuoksi Sihvonen, joka kuitenkin piti Riitaojaan tiettyä etäisyyttä niin kuin olisi ajatellut toisen kauhun kosketuksesta tarttuvan.

       Kieltämättä he näyttivät hullunkurisilta, Lehto kun vielä ontui toista jalkaansa. Oikeastaan hänen siinä olisi talutettavana pitänyt olla, mutta sitä ei ulkoapäin nähnyt. Kasvot vain kivettyivät ponnistuksesta.

 

Koskela makasi maantienojassa tähystäen pimeyteen, missä jyrräsi vihollisen panssarivaunu. Rahikainen konttasi hänen taakseen ja ja sanoi:

\- Myö polkuu myöten hiivittiin, kun alkoi pyyhkimään pikakiväärillä. Siihen Lehto...

\- Niin... Ruumis jäi sinne?

       Rahikainen päästi kähisevän äänen, jonka Koskela vasta hetken kuulosteltuaan tunnisti pidätellyksi nauruksi. - Elä suinkaan. Riitaoja sen jo ehti julistaa kuolleeksi, mutta mikäs pahan tappaisi. Jalkaan sitä osui.

\- Missä muut ovat?

\- Tuossahan ne takana. Mutta Riitaojasta myö ei tiijetä. Se on niin vauhko, että saisi kiinni pidellä, ellei se olisi sellainen nahjus.

\- Niin... Rokka.

\- Mikä hätän? Rokka sanoi ja konttasi ojaa myöten Koskelan luokse.

\- Ota ensimmäinen ryhmä joksikin aikaa hoitoos. Pane Sihvonen omaan ryhmäänsä ja ota Susi ensimmäiseen mukaasi. Menkää vasemmalle puolelle asemaan! Jos se ymmärtää kiertää miinat niin antakaa tulla ja pidelkää jalkaväkeä.

 

\- Ei minua mikään vaivaa, Lehto sanoi, kun Rokka alkoi jakaa Koskelan ohjeita.- Se mikään ole. Joku näre vain räpsähti, Lehto yritti hätistää lääkintämiehen kimpustaan kuin olisi hävennyt sitä, että oli maastoutuessaan kompuroinut eikä suinkaan saanut osumaa luodista.

\- Ihme että olet tuolla tänne asti kävellyt.

\- Lakkaaha inttämästä ku pahainen laps, sanoi Rokkakin. - Eikö tuos toisessa ole riittävästi?

     Rokka veti Riitaojan istumaan. Siihen tämä jäikin paikalleen märkään maahan silmät mitään näkemättömän ymmyrkäisinä.

\- Talvisoassa meillä oli rykmentissä sellainen ukko joka ei saanut nukuttua, sätkytteli hereille kaiken yötä. Kerran hää sitten kiipes seisomaan juoksuhaudan reunalle. Oli kyllästyny odottaan sitä luotia, Rokka sanoi vielä lähtiessään järjestämään ensimmäistä kivääriä maantien laitaan. - Jäi hää henkiin, Rokka sanoi. - Mitä elämistä se oli, sitä en tiedä. Vaan pääsi kotio.

 

****

 

Sateessa veri laimeni hailakaksi. Riitaojan kasvoihin sitä ei riittänyt laisinkaan. Kättään hoivaillen hän oli vähitellen alkanut täristä.

\- Minä ihmettelen kauhiasti, Vanhala toisti.

\- Itse saa ryssänkin työt tehdä, Lehto sanoi kai hilpeyttä tavoitellen. - Tuollaisen paikka täällä ole.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kun vihollinen avaa tulen, Riitaoja pudottaa patruunalaatikon ja juoksee.

 

****

 

Riitaoja kyykistelee suoniityllä olevan latopahasen nurkalla ja nyyhkyttää hiljaa, koettaen hillitä niiskutuksen ääntä. Aluksi oli rakennuksen läheisyys tuntunut turvalliselta. Olihan se ainakin ihmisten tekemä. Mutta vähitellen sen synkkä äänettömyys alkaa tuntua pelottavalta. Kenties siellä olikin vihollisia. Ja Herra Jumala ... se Lehdon parahdus. Mikä kauhea voima vallitsi tämän pimeyden sisällä, kun se oli saanut tuon raivopäisen jumalankin ääntämään sillä tavalla.

      Tuolla rätinän suunnalla ovat omat, mutta siellä on myös Lammio. Niin, ja hänellä ei ole patruunalaatikoita. Suo siellä, vetelä täällä. Polulla on välitön kuolema.

       Heikko tuulenhenki kahahtaa ladon nurkassa ja liikauttaa heinikkoa. Vai vihollinenko? Riitaoja lähtee hiljaa kävelemään polun päätä kohti. Jos hän saisi laatikkonsa, voisi hän silloin palata toisten luokse. Edestä kuuluu Lehdon huuto: - Vanhala!

       Elossa! Elossa! Pikakivääri avaa tulen ja Riitaoja heittäytyy maahan. Hän vapisee paikallaan kykenemättä vastaamaan Lehdon huutoihin.

       Hiljaisuus. Ammusten rätinä ympärillä. Kranaatin rähähdys. Riitaoja nousee pystyyn, juoksee kauhuissaan ja sitten ei mitään.

 

****

 

Riitaoja nousee varovasti sängystä. Puuttuvia sormia kalvaa tuttu kipu. Käsivarsi tuntuu kuin kuolleelta karahkalta olkapäähän asti. Lehto kääntyy patjalle jäävään kuoppaan. Leukaperät eivät hetkeksikään lakkaa hankaamasta hampaita toisiaan vasten. Kuuluu ilkeä ääni, niin kuin puu halkeilisi pakkasella.

      Pitäisi tönäistä se hereille, mutta Riitaoja ei uskalla. Hän istuu pöydän ääreen. Ei laita lamppua, ettei valo herättäisi Lehtoa.

 

****

 

Murtunut nilkka pettää ja Lehto horjahtaa. Riston rinnassa on ammottava reikä. Vieläkään se ei nosta käsiään puunrungolta.

\- Anteeksi, Risto sanoo.

 

****

 

Taivaalta alkaa kuulua hiljaista huminaa. Pian erottuu heidän silmiinsä tummia pisteitä, jotka suurenemistaan suurenevat.

\- Pommareita.

\- Jos ovat omia?

      Kauempaa kuuluu ilmatorjunnan loukutus. - Mennään mettään poja! Hietanen sanoo.

\- Minä en lähde mihinkään. Minä seison kovennettua!

       Ensin kaatuu Hietanen, sitten Määttä. Rahikainen vetää päänsä hartioihin. Sanoo: - Nyt kuoltiin justiin.

 

****

 

Lehto jättää taakseen Rahikaisen mutinat. Hetkeksi hänen henkensä salpaa tukahduttava pelko. Mitä on tuon pimeyden ja äänettömyyden sisällä? Miksi siellä ei ammuta, jos kerran on omia? Ja minkä takia tankki jyrrää oikealla niin lähellä?

      Hiki virtaa kainaloista. Lehto pysähtyy mielessään ahdistava tunne siitä, että jotain on vinossa. Ei hän palaa. Pelko katoaa katkeran vihan tieltä. Ei palaa. Ei ikinä. Ei milloinkaan. Sitä ne eivät tule näkemään.

      Metsä harvenee. Se tarkoittaa, että maantie on muutaman metrin päässä. Kostean tihkusateisen yöilman läpi nenään tuntuu se pistävä haju, joka on tuttu venäläisistä vangeista ja kaatuneista.

Kirkas suuliekki, lamauttava isku ruumiissa.

 

Vatsan yläosa on seulana. Montako reikää? Maantien toiselta puolelta kuuluu selvästi hiljaista rykimistä ja kuiskuttelua. Missä kivääri on? Lehto haparoi ympärilleen ja ajattelee jo puukkoaan. Liian kamalaa.

\- Vanhala!

\- Rahikainen!

\- Vanhala!

     Suihku menee yli. Hän makaa tienpenkan muodostamassa kuolleessa kulmassa. Kaikki voimansa keräten hän saa entisen raivon ääneensä ja huutaa.

\- Alemmaksi... tähtää alemmaksi... perkeleen kierosilmä... tähtää alemmaksi!

\- Ettekö te saatanan naattikorvat kuule. Ampukaa tänne... asemaan... huudon suuntaan... kiväärini... aaahh...

      Ylös pyrkii itku yhtä tuskaa ja vihaa. - Ettekö te saatana saa henkeä pois! Heitä käsikranaatti! Voi Jeesus perke...le...

     Lehto kääntyy toiselle kyljelleen. Liikkeen aiheuttama tuska melkein saa silmät mustenemaan, mutta siellä kiiltää autuus ja onni. Kiväärin lukko. Vajaan kahden metrin päässä.

     Ruumis ei tottele kun hän vetää sitä eteenpäin. Halvautunut. Riippakivi. Hampaat narskuen hän puree kiväärinpiippua. Pelko häviää.

 

Autuutta ei tule. Ei tule sitä tyhjää joka houkuttaa enemmän kuin pappien horinat Taivaista. Metsä tihkuu vettä. Lehdon itsemurhalaukauksen provosoima suihku rätisee Riston ympärillä. Takana on ladonseinä. Eikö se saatana osaa edes pelätä silloin kun pitäisi? Käsikranaatin räjähtäessä se nousee pystyyn ja alkaa juosta takaisinpäin. Maastoudu saatanan jänis! - Älkää... älkää... en minä mitään pahaa.

     Luoti sattuu Ristoa takaraivoon, joten säästyy se sentään tajuamasta loppuaan.

 

****

 

Sänky on kylmä ja jokin puuttuu niin kuin kokonainen raaja olisi poissa. Lehto kääntyy selälleen. Leukaperiä aristaa. Kalvas kuunvalo valuu ikkunasta. Risto ei ole edes lamppua sytyttänyt. Istuu pöydän ääressä sillä ainoalla tuolilla. Lehto vääntää itsensä ylös.

\- Riitaoja.

\- Anteeksi. Herät... herätinkö minä? Minä koitin olla hiljaa.

     Saatanan lyödyn koiran naama. Tekisi mieli läimäyttää sitä. Vaan mitäpä se auttaa. - Taasko se on kipeä? Lehto kysyy.

\- Ei se nyt enää, Risto sopertaa. - Äsken vihloi. Johan se on parempi.

      Solmu on Riston lavan päällä, lähellä kainalokuoppaa. Siinä. Lehto hakee paikan peukalollaan. Risto vinkaisee niin kuin pistetty porsas. - Älä heilu siinä, Lehto kieltää.

     Risto varoo kättänsä liikaa. Nostaa sitä niin ettei edes kyynärpää osu kylkeen. Kyynärpäässä mitään vikaa ole. Hyvänä päivänä toimivat sormetkin, kun vaan se uskaltaisi käyttää niitä, mitkä nyt jäljellä ovat.

     Nyt se jo nojaa vähän. Karkea tukka raapii Lehdon poskea. Haisee halvalta saippualta.

\- Älä niin kovaa, Risto sanoo.


	4. Chapter 4

Joukkosidontapaikan teltta oli täysi. Lehto oli siirretty ulos lievemmin haavoittuneena samoin kuin tajuttomat, joita ei voinut enää pelastaa. Eräs mies teki kuolemaa teltan sisällä. Petromaxin valo heitti telttakankaaseen muodottoman varjon kun lääkäri kumartui haavoittuneen ylle.

\- No mitä kuuluu?

\- Kuolema... katossa... Herra Jeesus, haavoittunut kähisi.

       Totisesti varjo olikin kuin jostakin syvyydestä nostettu paholainen, joka lekutteli siinä heidän yläpuolellaan. Riitaoja sulki silmänsä, mutta sen apu oli vähäinen, kun papin tullessa saattamaan kuolevaa alkoi toiselta puolelta telttaa kuulua: - Jeesus ompi kalliolla kyljellään, näyttää sormellaan...

      Karmea rääkyvä huuto hiukan hiljeni, kun pastori kumartui miehen puoleen, mutta papin sormien välistä kähisevä laulu kuului melkeinpä pahemmalta. - Näyttää sormellaan... mistä... viinaa... saa...

\- Lopettakaa, lopettakaa, purkautuivat sanat Riitaojan suusta. Hänen hysteerisen itkunsa kutsumana lääkäri ryömi teltan läpi, mutta hyödytöntä oli olkapään taputtelu. Sydämeen tarttui se sama koura, joka oli metsäpolulla puristanut ja ahtaalta alkoi telttakin tuntua. Mitä vaaroja sen ohuen kankaan takana väijyikään?

\- Pysy nyt alhaalla hyvä mies, lääkäri kehotteli.

\- Ah hah... voi voi.

       Ja missä oli ovi? Tuolla! Valonkajo paistoi telttaan ovenliepeen alta kun pastori konttasi ulos. Riitaoja perässä. Pää ja hartiat venyttivät matkalla telttakangasta. - Älä saatana riehu, kirosi eräs haavoittuneista, kun Riitaoja iski häntä polvellaan kipeästi sääriluuhun.

 

Pilvien välistä näkyi juomu kirkasta taivasta. Kaksi tähteä.

\- Mene nyt takasin sisälle siitä.

\- Anna olla. On siellä ahasta muutenkin.

      Kuolemaansa odottavat tajuttomat oli pantu riviin. Rinta kohoili vielä. Veri tihkui läpi siteistä. Ilmaan huurustui epämiellyttävä haju, verta ja olipa joku laskenut alleenkin.

\- Kuolema niin, Riitaoja sanoi ääneen. - Kuolemme kaikki.

        Sen sanominen tuntui lohdulliselta.

\- Ole nyt vaiti.

      Lehto! Vieraassa joukossa pelottavan alikersantin kovat kasvotkin olivat lohdulliset. Ja olihan Lehto sentään osoittanut yllättävää myötätuntoa jonka raakuuteen ei jokainen pystynytkään. - Ota tuosta ja ole hiljaa, Lehto sanoi.

       Riitaoja pudisti päätään tarjotulle tupakalle, mutta kun Lehto vastalauseista huolimatta sytytti sen ja työnsi Riitaojan käteen, alkoi hän yskän saattelemana polttaa.

\- Et sinä kuole. Se tästä nyt vielä puuttuisikin.

 

****

 

Yön aikana vetäytyi vihollinen metsien kautta ohi koukkauskohdan. Tien varressa kahakoitiin vielä, kun sairasautot ajoivat hakemaan haavoittuneita. Vuorokauden olivat monet haavoittuneista maanneet odottaen pelastumista, minuutista minuuttiin, tunnista tuntiin. Pelon kouristaessa mieliä he olivat katselleet, kun lääkintämiehet kantoivat kaatuneiden riviin ne, jotka eivät olleet kestäneet.

      Kun autot sitten saapuivat, heräsi haavoittuneiden mielessä hysteerinen ilo. Pelastus pyyhkäisi pois menneiden tuntien kidutuksen. Heikommatkin yrittivät osoittaa iloansa voimiensa mukaan. Tapailtiin laulunpätkää: - Tai ...ra rai ra.

      Metsän toiselta puolta kuului hajanainen papatus. Sinne Lehto suuntasi katseensa, kun muita jo lastattiin autoihin.

\- Parempihan meidän täällä on, Riitaoja sanoi ja suupieliin nousi hermostunut hymynkare. Lehto vilkaisi häntä synkkien kulmiensa alta.

\- ...herra alikersantti.

\- Saatana. Tällaista istumista.

 

****

 

\- Petroskoi on vallattu! kenttäsairaalan lotat toistelivat uutista haavoittuneita ilahduttaakseen, mutta eipä se monia tuntunut kiinnostavan. Enemmän elähdyttivät muonatupakat ja kirjeet kotirintamalta.

\- Anna olla kävelemättä sen päällä, muita vanhempi leveärintainen lotta koetti komentaa Lehtoa, joka kielloista huolimatta oli noussut laveriltaan.

\- Mikä tämä nyt muka ... oksa räpsähti.

     Hidasta oli Lehdon kulku siitä huolimatta. Joka askelella kasvojen kova ilme vain jyrkkeni entisestään. - Minä ala ...makaamaan.

     Lotan ei tarvinnut edes keskeyttää kierroksensa tehtäviä pysyäkseen Lehdon kannoilla. - Sinä vaan pahennat tilannetta. Pikemmin pääset kulkemaan vapaasti, kun nyt lepäät.

\- Hyvä mies, te vahingoitatte kunniakkaan Suomen armeijan omaisuutta, kuului viereiseltä laverilta hilpeä ääni. - Lakatkaa heti! Muutoin joudutte kenttäoikeuteen hehe-hehe.

       Oli kai jonkinlainen luonnonlaki, että yksi sellainen koiranleuka kuului kuhunkin joukkueeseen. - Pysähtykää oitis! mies huuteli vielä kun lotta oli jättänyt Lehdon päätään pudistellen. - Ei se teidän jalkanne ole hehe-hehe. Se on Suomen armeijan!

 

Miten hyvältä kirpeä ilma tuntuikaan keuhkoissa Ks:n sairaanhajun sijasta. Sotilaspastori luikahti tiehensä heti Lehdon nähdessään, eräänlainen saavutus sekin. - Katsohan miten juoksee, Lehto sanoi ikään kuin tervehdyksenä.

\- Herra alikersantti.

\- Lakkaa nyt sen herroittelusi kanssa.

      Riitaoja siristeli silmiään auringonvaloa vasten. - Sanoi, että tämä on Jumalan lahja. Tällainen päivä muistuttaa, että kauhun keskellä on kauniitakin asioita.

\- Kauniita niin kai.

      Lehto sytytti kaksi tupakkaa ja työnsi toisen Riitaojan ehjään käteen. Hirveän yskänkohtauksen saattelemana mies koetti vetää savua sisäänsä. Lehdon suupielet vääntyivät alaspäin hymyntapaiseen.

\- Sanovat että nämä onkin myrkkyä, Riitaoja sanoi hiukan selvittyään.

\- Pahempaa myrkkyä ne ovat ryssän ammukset.

      Olihan ilma toki kuulas. Taivaan sini niin kuin laulusta. Jotakin sirkutusta pidettiin pensaikossa.

\- Kiitos.

\- Jaa mistä? Lehto murahti. Riitaojan silmät sulivat hymyyn, jollaista Lehto ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Olisi kai pitänyt kuunnella lotan määräilyjä ja pysyä aloillaan. Huimasi.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lehto kiertää käden Riston leukaluun alle. Painaa toisella olkapäätä alas. Selkä rusahtaa.

\- ...tana, Risto sanoo.

\- Älä rupea.

Risto pyörittelee olkapäätään ja irvistelee. Kaivaa askista kaksi tupakkaa ja sytyttää toisen Lehdolle. Omaansa se pitää oikeassa kädessä.

      - Se on minun tupakkakäsi, Risto selitti asian äitinsä nuorimmaiselle, sille jolla on kasakoiden vinosilmät. Niillä Alma kurkki tuolinkarmin takaa, kun pelkäsi veljensä  puuttuvia sormia. - Katso tähän väliin se pistetään ja tällä peukalolla sitten karistetaan.

 

\- Olisivat perkeleet leikanneet aiemmin, niin ei olisi mennyt noin pahaksi, Lehto sanoo.

\- Ei se puhumalla paremmaksi tule.

 

Ranne on jotenkin kierossa. Pikkusormen ne joutuivat amputoimaan ja keskisormi tahtoo kääntyä kohti kämmentä. Risto vaihtaa tupakkansa vasempaan käteen ja sammuttaa sen säröilleelle asetille. Siinä missä pitäisi olla nimettömän rystynen on ruma arpi ja pehmeätä lihaa.

\- Älä.

     Risto vetää kätensä takaisin. Se ei halua, että siihen kosketaan. Muille kuin Almalle teeskentelee, ettei kättä olekaan. Olkavarren lihaksetkin kärsivät kaikesta siitä tekemättömyydestä.

     - Menisit nukkumaan, Lehto sanoo. Kuolemankello nakuttaa ikkunalaudan sisällä. Risto tuijottaa ulos hiljalleen valkenevaan aamuun.

\- Riitaoja.

\- Risto. Kun en minä saa nukuttua jos et sinä ole siinä.

 

     Risto liimautuu selkään kiinni iilimadon lailla. Kostea hengitys lämmittää niskaa. Lehto koettaa vetäytyä seinän viereen, mutta sänky ei ole siihen riittävän leveä. Parempaan heillä ei ole varaa. Hellahuone. Sänky, joka on liian kapea kahdelle aikuiselle miehelle.

\- Älä kiehnää siinä.

      Käsivartensa Risto on heittänyt Lehdon kyljen ylitse. Koettaa silitellä. - Anna olla, Lehto sanoo ja ottaa käden omien kämmentensä väliin. - Johan minä sanoin. Älä kiehnää.

     Käsivarsi puristaa lujempaa. - Hyvää yötä, Risto sanoo.

 

**** 

 

\- Hei sitten.

     Kyyti odotti kotiin lähteviä, niitä joista ei olisi enää sotilaiksi. Kenttäsairaalan lotat kopistelivat kengänkantojaan jäätyvää maata vasten. Riitaoja hoivasi kättään rintaansa vasten kuin sylilasta ikään. Suupielissä karehti epävarma hymyntapainen.

\- Mene nyt siitä, että pääsevät, Lehto sanoi.

\- Minä kirjoitan.

\- Perkele jos sen teet.

 

****

 

Korvikepakit kiehuivat keppien nenissä. Mielonen kulki pitkin tietä ja huuteli: - Jos ketä haluttaa, tulkoon komentopaikalle kuuntelemaan radiota. Siellä minister paasaa.

      Vanhala kääntyi nuotioon päin ja sanoi sitä puhallellessaan: - Sosialististen Neuvostotasavaltojen Liitto voitti, mutta hyvänä kakkosena tuli maaliin pieni sisukas Suomi.

      Tuhka pöllysi. Khihi-hihi, nauroi Vanhala. Pian hän kuitenkin jätti korvikenuotion kohentelun. Punaiset ja turvonneet silmäluomet alkoivat lupsua. Syysaurinko oli kiivennyt keskipäivään ja lämmitti mukavasti. Miehet taipuivat ruohikon houkutukseen.

       Tiellä kulki yksinäinen hevosajoneuvo ja rattaiden lonkutus kajahteli männikössä. Kuorma oli peitetty telttakankaalla. Sen reunan alta näkyi kangistunut, nyrkkiin puristettu käsi. Viimeiset kaatuneet matkasivat kotiin.

       Lehto istui Vanhalan jättämän kannon nokkaan. Teki huonoa. Taskussa raapi moneen kertaan rytistetty lappu. Lehto silitti sen suoraksi polvea vasten ja luki uudestaan.

\- Kaikenlaisia saatanan...

Äkillisessä tunteenpuuskassa Lehto repi kirjeen kahtia ja heitti palat nuotioon.


End file.
